


Maybe Next Time

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The reader gets drunk and tries to clumsily seduce her neighbor Chris.





	Maybe Next Time

You had had far too much to drink, even you could admit that. You had been at the bar with your friends celebrating and you had overdone it just a bit. Your best friend Elise had offered to drive you home, but your friend Chris told her that he had you. Elise lived on the other side of town, whereas you and Chris lived in the same building. It would be far easier for him to get you home.

You and Chris had met one day when you bumped into each other in the hallway of your building. He had just moved in and you were carrying your laundry up to your apartment, when seemingly out of nowhere you were bowled over by his overexcited dog, Dodger. Chris had ran over to help you up while apologizing the whole time for Dodger. You had told him it was okay and laughed at the adorable dog as he jumped around you, wanting pets. 

You hastily picked up your fallen laundry, silently thanking all the gods that nothing of an intimate nature had fallen out on the floor in the hallway. You didn’t need your neighbors, nor your very handsome new neighbor, to see your underwear. 

Since then you two had been friends. He had moved two doors down from you so you two saw a lot of each other, coming and going from work or the store. You two would stop and chat and of course you would always stop and give Dodger pets or scratches whenever you saw him. Soon the chats turned into inviting each other over for dinner or movies or just to hang out.

You had to admit that you had a crush on him. How could you not? He was funny, smart, sweet and so good looking it almost hurt. But you didn’t make any moves on him since you didn’t want any awkwardness between the two of you, but mostly because you were afraid of being rejected. So you stayed friends.

You had invited him out with your other friends and coworkers to celebrate your promotion and you had been drinking all night. Chris, ever the gentleman walked you home, an arm around your waist to keep you steady. The feel of his strong arm around you, coupled with the alcohol, had you feeling warm. In your drunken state you made up your mind to make a move on him when you got back to your place.

When you two had reached your building you went digging through your purse for you keys, but you couldn’t find them. You stopped outside your door, tossing things around your bag, looking frantically.

“Shit! Where are they?”

“What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“I can’t find my keys. I hope I didn’t leave them at the bar.”

“Okay, just try to think back, where was the last place you had them?”

You leaned against the wall outside your door, trying to think through your muddled mind.

“Okay, umm,” you closed your eyes trying to concentrate. “I had them in my hand when I walked to the kitchen. Then I set them down on the counter to get something… then you knocked and I opened the door, and… we left.”

You clapped your hand to your forehead. 

“I left them on the counter. Damnit.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll just call Mr. Johnson, I’m sure he’ll open the door for you.”

You looked down at your phone. It was almost 2:30 in the morning. You knew your elderly superintendent wouldn’t be up this late. 

“It’s too late, Mr. Johnson is definitely in bed now.”

“Yeah you’re right, I’m sure he’s not gonna be too happy to get up this late.” He let out breath. “Okay, well, looks like you’re staying with me tonight.”

“Chris, you don’t have to do that.” As you said this you were internally jumping up and down with excitement. This was perfect, you could finally make a move.

He already had his key out in his hand. “Don’t even worry about it. I have some stuff you can sleep in.”

He put his arm back around you, sending tingles through you, and led you to his door. You could have walked the few feet to his door, but you weren’t about to protest. 

When he opened the door, you both were greeted with a loud bark. Dodger came bounding towards you and you braced yourself for him. After your first encounter you were used to him now and were ready for him. He jumped up and started licking your face. You giggled and petted him, sinking to the floor to play with him.

Chris chuckled to himself and walked back into his room to get some stuff for you to sleep in. When he came back out, you were still in the same place where he left you. 

“Uh, can you help me up?” You asked, not really able to stand on your own.

He stuck out his hand and pulled you up. You stumbled a bit and he caught you in his arms. You looked up into his blue eyes and felt a rush of heat go through you. God, did you want this man. 

He just smiled down at you. “You okay there, Y/N?”

“Uh, uh-huh.” You thought about kissing him then, but before you could he turned.

“Cool, let me show you where you’re sleeping.”

He led you back to his room.

“You can stay here and I’ll take the couch.” He told you.

“Oh, no. You don’t have to do that. I’ll stay on the couch.” You said seeing him shake his head. 

“Nah, it’s cool.”

You plopped down on the bed and said boldly “Or we could just share the bed.”

Chris cocked an eyebrow at you, trying to figure out if you had really just said what he thought you said. He laughed, though he was sorely tempted to take you up on your offer.

“Y/N, it’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.” With that he turned to go take a shower. 

You sighed and lay back on the bed. 

As you listened to the sound of his shower come on, you started to think of ways to seduce him.Then an idea came to you. He was there,  _ right _ there, on the other side of the door, naked and wet. This was your chance. 

You walked over to the bathroom door and tried the knob, luckily he hadn’t locked it. You turned the knob and walked in quietly.

“Chris?” You called out softly.

He stuck his head out from one side of the shower curtain. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

There was a part of you, the sober part, that told you to stop and go back, but the drunk and horny part of you took over.

“Something, I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”

Then you hopped into the shower, fully clothed. 

“Y/N!” Chris yelped, trying to cover himself with his washcloth.

You ignored this, and began stripping, badly, right there in the shower, throwing your wet clothes out onto the bathroom floor.

Chris tried to hide his amusement. He had suspected you had a thing for him, but he didn’t think you’d take it this far. He watched you struggle with your underwear and decided this was far enough. Not worrying about his nakedness, he reached out his hands to stop you.

Thinking he wanted to embrace you, you stepped towards him. When you moved in for a kiss, he turned his head.

“Okay, okay, Y/N. That’s enough. C’mon, let’s get out.”

You pouted, but let him steer you out of the shower. He tried his best to not look at your body, clothed now in only your wet bra and panties.

He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed another for you. He helped you dry off and handed you a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt.

When you took off your bra and panties he turned his head.

“Don’t look.” He said to himself, but he caught a glimpse of your completely naked body. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself. You were really tempting him, but he wasn’t going to do anything, not with you this drunk. That wasn’t him.

He watched you wiping at your face, at first he thought you were crying, but he realized that it was just your mascara running from the shower. He went back into the bathroom and got a cloth so you could wipe it off your face. Stopping to slip on some shorts before coming out.

He wiped the make-up off your face. You were surprised at his gentle touch on your face. You leaned into his hand as he dabbed at your face.

“All right.” He said, once he was finished. “Let’s get you into bed.”

You sighed. “Okay fine.”

You got up on unsteady legs and he helped you to the bed. You slid in between the covers and he tucked you in, making sure you were comfortable. Once you were settled he walked out into the kitchen. Heading to the refrigerator, he grabbed a bottle of water for you, knowing you would need it later on.

He walked back into his room to place the water on the bedside table. You had your eyes closed, so he figured you were asleep. He went to gather some blankets and a pillow for himself to make a bed up on the couch.

You sat up. “Chris?”

“Yeah, Y/N?” 

“I’m sorry for… you know the shower.”

He chuckled to himself. “It’s okay. Go to sleep.”

You were quiet for a minute, then you said sheepishly “Can you please stay with me?”

“Y/N…”

“No, I promise I won’t try anything. Please?”

“Okay, okay,” he said after a second. “I’ll stay.”

He climbed into bed with you. You turned and smiled at him shyly.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now get some sleep.”

You nodded and lay your head on his chest. He looked down at you and sighed. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought about you in that way, but you were friends. He pulled the covers up over the both of you. 

__ _ It wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. _ He thought to himself and looked down at you. He couldn’t help but smile and he did like the idea of sleeping next to you.  _ Maybe next time. _

__ With that thought he got comfortable and soon drifted off, his arms around you.


End file.
